


Lemon Drop

by MochiLexie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, Little Space, M/M, pull ups, sfw ageregression, sippy cups, yamatsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiLexie/pseuds/MochiLexie
Summary: “It’s colder than a witches tit out here!” Tsukishima complained as they finally reached the gym. “Yeah yeah hush Tsuki,” Yamaguchi sighed, taking his shoes off and walking into the gym. “Why did I have to come? This is just some bullshit school party with the gross dollar store punch and finger food and most likely some boring christmas music in the background.” Tsukishima huffed, removing his thick coat.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 15





	Lemon Drop

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i’m sorry for not posting often, i’m rewriting some stories and still making requests plus school is in the way and i’ve been spending time with my boyfriend so please be patient with me! anyways enjoy this sweet story as my apology!

It’s the middle of winter and the volleyball team is still going at it despite the harsh weather outside, not having practice. No no that would be stupid. They were having a christmas party! Obviously! Everyone was having a fun time except for the sour blonde, and that blonde being the one and only Tsukishima Kei.

Yamaguchi had begged him to join him at the christmas party despite the blonde’s desire of staying home with his chicken and dumpling soup that his mom made. 

“It’s colder than a witches tit out here!” Tsukishima complained as they finally reached the gym. “Yeah yeah hush Tsuki,” Yamaguchi sighed, taking his shoes off and walking into the gym. “Why did I have to come? This is just some bullshit school party with the gross dollar store punch and finger food and most likely some boring christmas music in the background.” Tsukishima huffed, removing his thick coat.

The green haired male turned to face him and sighed a bit. “Can we stay for at least an hour?” He asked with his hands together in the pleading position. “Fine. But I can’t promise that I won’t complain about you stealing me from having the best thing that my mom makes for dinner.”

Yamaguchi chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “I can live with that,”

So far everyone except the chaotic people were there. Probably running late like always. “Well we can have some quiet time in the gym for once,” Asahi said in a soft voice, a small smile on his face. 

As if on cue all four chaotic people come bursting through the door in matching ugly christmas sweaters. “Nuh uh I win!” Hinata yelled out. “Boke you didn’t! I did!” Kagyama yelled back. “Ladies you’re both pretty now shut the fuck up before I make you stand in the cold with no coat or way to keep warm.’ Ennoshita said as he placed his hands on the first year’s back with his famous evil smile.

“Can’t you do it even though they stopped?” Tsukishima said from his spot on the floor by his small boyfriend who was sipping on the disgusting punch. Yamaguchi snickered from his comment and rested his head on his shoulder to which Tsukishima rested his head on top of his head. The two sat there a bit until Sugawara made them come sit in the middle of the court to exchange gifts. 

The blonde let out a gentle sigh and followed them into the middle of the court. Tsukishima was always awkward when receiving gifts. Which is why on his birthday he never opened gifts until he was by himself in his room and he could thank the gifter with a half hearted ‘thank you, i adore it.’

Yamaguchi smiled softly as he sat beside his boyfriend, he hugged his left arm and rested his head on his shoulder. They started passing out gifts, Tsukishima got small gifts since he didn’t wanna buy anyone something flashier than the other- except for his boyfriend of course. 

Tsukishima got everyone a gift card except his boyfriend, he got him a necklace with the date they started dating inside of the lockette. Yamaguchi teared up a bit and hugged him. “I love it Tsuki!” He exclaimed as he nearly tackled him to the ground.

“Hey-! I’m literally like paper i will break-“

“Sorry Tsuki,” The smaller male said as he parted from his boyfriend. “Can you put it on me?” The blonde nodded and quickly put the necklace on him. “There you go,” 

Yamaguchi beamed when he saw the beautiful necklace on him. “Well here’s mine-“ Yamaguchi slid him a small bag. “I told you I didn’t want anything for Christmas-“ Tsukishima said as he took the bag. “Yeah yeah yeah just look inside.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and looked inside the bag, he was a little surprised at what he saw. Inside were two pacifiers, one with a green dinosaur and the other saying star baby. He looked over at his boyfriend to see Yamaguchi smile brightly at him, winking a bit at him. 

Once the commotion died down Tsukishima peeked back into his bag, biting down on his bottom lip. The poor boy hadn’t regressed in a really long time and seeing this made him really want to regress. He let out a gentle sigh before resting his head on Yamaguchi’s shoulder. 

Said male then looked down and smiled, kissing his head. “Did you like your gift bubba?” He asked gently so only the two of them could hear. Tsukishima blushed at the name and nodded with a soft ‘mhm.’ Yamaguchi smiled again and pressed another kiss to his head.

“Good, I’m glad. I had them custom made for you, just wait till Christmas you’re gonna love what I got you lovely. Also if you wanna leave we can go home,” He said as he gently rubbed his side.

Tsukishima didn’t reply to that, his actions told Yamaguchi that they needed to go. The blonde was struggling to stay awake, chewing his lips since he wanted his paci, and whining every other minute.

“It was fun but we gotta go, we’re falling asleep over here,” Yamaguchi said as he stood up with Tsukishima in hand. “Aw ok, well merry Christmas. We’ll see you guys at the New Year’s Eve festival I assume?” Daichi said as he walked the couple to the door. 

“Yeah of course you will, right Tsuki?” Tsukishima looked up from putting his shoes on, holding an innocent expression. “Huh? Oh, yeah,” He mumbled beige waiting for his boyfriend to put his shoes on.

Daichi nodded with a gentle grin. “Get home safely,” Yamaguchi waved as a “we will”.

Once they were out of sight of the school Yamaguchi gently lifted his sleepy baby up and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. “Come on bubba, let’s go home and get warmed up alright? Too cold for little baby’s to be out and about,”

Tsukishima blushed a bit and nodded, resting his head on his shoulder and let out a gentle yawn. Shutting his eyes to rest then for a minute.

“Yeah you’re sleepy baby, I saw you falling asleep at the party,” Yamaguchi cooed as he saw how sleepy his little boy was. Thankfully the walk to Tsukishima’s home wasn’t too horrid. Once home he set Tsukishima down and unlocked the door. 

The adults were out and Akiteru was at college. “Ok lovely, can you go upstairs while I make you something hot to drink?” He asked as he gently brought Tsukishima in. A soft whine left Tsukishima’s throat and he quickly shook his head.

“Mm, well wanna stay with daddy while he makes your sippy?” He reached into his bag and pulled out the green dinosaur sippy cup. The blonde nodded and gently held his hand, fidgeting his fingers as he did so. “Ok prince, we can do that,”

Yamaguchi brought the boy to the steps into the house and had him sit while he took their shoes off. “Can you tell daddy how old you are lovely? Or are you unsure of that yet?” Tsukishima held up three fingers. “Oh ok, you’re my small prince tonight. That’s ok, let’s get you situated shall we?”

He lifted the boy up in his arms- yes Yamaguchi is strong as fuck. Last time he picked his baby up he dropped him and there was a lot of tears and back rubs after that. The green haired teen started lifting weights and had a little more muscle than Tsukishima but he never said it to his face.

“Upsie daisy,” He sat Tsukishima on a counter before peppering him in kisses. The blonde couldn’t help but giggle at the tickling sensation he was getting from the kisses. “You cutie,”

The olive haired male then got to work on his hot drink. He decided on making him a hot Ponyo since there was no sugar in it at all plus it always made the boy super sleepy. He figured Tsukishima caught on to what drink he was making and got excited. 

“Ponyo ponyo,,!” He said excitedly making Yamaguchi chuckle. “Yeah bubba, daddy’s making Ponyo. You like Ponyo?” He asked as he filled the sippy cup halfway with hot water and the rest with milk before screwing the lip on and shaking it up with his finger covering the hole.

“Mhm!” Yamaguchi smiled and kissed the boys temple as he finished up. “Here you go bubba,” Tsukishima thanked him and started to suckle on his hot drink. 

The blonde hopped off the counter and waited for his daddy to guide him upstairs to change for bed. Once Yamaguchi took his hand he lead him upstairs and carefully laid him on the bed to change him. 

“Ok lovely, diaper or pull up?” He asked as he watched Tsukishima sip on his sippy cup, the blonde shrugged. “I’ll put you in a pull up just to be safe,” He said gently.

Once the blonde was changed he laid him in bed and tucked him in, laying beside him and gently cuddling him close. “I love you my lemon drop,”

Tsukishima smiled gently as he drank his hot drink, humming happily as he did this. Yamaguchi kissed his forehead and tip of his nose. “Dada loves you so much,”

Tsukishima shut his eyes and soon drifted into sleep, Yanaguchi smiled gently and soon joined him into sleep.


End file.
